


One Big Happy Family

by Starts_with_a_D



Series: Merlin one-shots [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Gen, Half-Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starts_with_a_D/pseuds/Starts_with_a_D
Summary: Gwaine's sister comes around for a visit. It's . . . complicated.





	

"She's your sister."

"So? I don't even like her."

"But . . . she's your sister."

"What's your point? Morgana's Arthur's sister, and she certainly isn't welcome in Camelot!"

"That's not fair. I know you don't like her, but you can't go comparing everyone you don't like to Morgana. Besides, didn't you say she would come to Camelot whether you wanted her to or not? How are you going to stop her?"

"I'll avoid her!"

Merlin sighed and put a hand to his forehead. The two were sitting around a little table in Gwaine's chambers, the warlock watching his friend as the other glared at a piece of paper in his hand. "Gwaine . . . " he said. "Can you at least tell me  _ why  _ you don't like her?"

Gwaine, uncharacteristically pouty, sniffed disdainfully. "Can you say overly-protective sister who was never even there as I was growing up? Bossy hypocrite," he muttered. "I haven't seen the woman in ten years and she wants to meet me like nothing even happened." The knight slammed a hand violently on the table. "She's not even my real sister! She's just my father's daughter."

Merlin frowned. He had never seen Gwaine this annoyed. "Then what are you going to do?" he asked. "You can't stop her coming. Are you just going to throw her out once she gets here?" Gwaine looked at him speculatively, and Merlin narrowed his eyes. "That's a bit cruel, Gwaine. As you said, you haven't seen her in ten years. Maybe she's changed."

Gwaine sighed, then laughed slightly. "Perhaps you're right. And if you aren't, you owe me a round tonight."

His friend grinned, glad some humor had returned. "Agreed."

Suddenly, a wind picked up in the room. Merlin sat up, confused and alert, but Gwaine sighed, looking glum. "Here she comes. Told you she was a witch."

As the meaning behind Gwaine's words sunk into Merlin's brain, the whirlwind cleared away, leaving the last woman Merlin could have expected to see.

He leapt to his feet. "You!" he cried, shocked.

Morgause stared in outrage, while the knight sat up, interested in the turn of events. "Pipsqueak!" Her eyes narrowed; she hadn't yet noticed Gwaine. "Where's my brother?"

Merlin gaped. "I . . . wha . . . how . . .  _ brother? _ " He suddenly turned in fury. " _ Gwaine! _ "

The knight stared. "What are you yelling at me for?" he demanded. "And how do you know my sister?"

Morgause groaned in horrible realization. "Oh no. Sir Gwaine. I should have known." Her hands lifted to the ceiling supplication. "Mother, Father, why have you burdened me with such a traitorous brother? Are my trials not enough already?"

"Hey!" Gwaine protested, but the sorcerers ignored it.

"Gwaine, I no longer blame you for any of your complaints," Merlin said. "But really, did you miss the part where we mentioned Morgana's half-sister was named Morgause?"

Gwaine hesitated. " . . . Maybe?"

Morgause drew herself up. "I don't care what silly tales you have been spreading among my enemies, or what lies they've been feeding you, but this has got to stop. You've been tricked, brother. I'm not the villain here and neither is Morgana."

Merlin frowned, his mind suddenly catching onto some thought. "Wait, wait," he interrupted Morgause's salespitch. "Wait . . . "

The other two stared at him, one in confusion, the other in disdain. After a moment, he spoke.

"Gwaine, did you realize that you're Arthur's half-sister's . . . half-sister's . . . half-brother?"

A moment of silence followed as the siblings contemplated this.

"Huh," Gwaine said, starting to grin again. He turned to the warlock excitedly. "Does that mean I get special privileges?"

Morgause scowled. "Laugh all you like, Gwaine, but this will all end in tears." She turned to Merlin threateningly, trying to look down on him. "One of these days, boy, I'll get you, and your little prince too. Mark my words."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond as the witch spoke the words to the spell and vanished in a roar of wind.

No one spoke. Merlin slowly sunk back onto the bench, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Gwaine broke the silence unexpectedly. "Well, there's really only one thing I can say after that."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

The knight grinned. "You owe me a drink."

* * *

 

"Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something."

Lemony Snicket


End file.
